Incondicional
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Tony lee el fragmento de un libro y no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Por que no tiene a nadie incondicional a su lado?


¡Hola a todos! Estaba deprimida y recordé lo que Louis le dijo a Lestat en el último libro y como masoca que soy terminé pensando en ¿Y Tony qué? El merece a alguien al igual que Lestat, pero no tiene a nadie así al final del día y eso es muy triste.

Añado el fragmento al que me refiero, si no han leído Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice no se preocupen, solo deben saber que Lestat y Louis tienen una relación de tira y afloja por años porque se quieren pero suelen lastimarse cuando están juntos, además Lestat se parece un poco en carácter a Tony. Cabe aclarar que no tengo nada en contra a las Crónicas Vampiricas de Smith.

Por si las dudas añado mi descargo de responsabilidad, ni crónicas vampíricas, ni Batman, ni Los Vengadores me pertenecen, solo me pertenece mi OC y la historia, lo demás pertenece a sus dueños.

Si les gustó, lo odiaron o me quedó OoC, pueden enviarme un mensaje o escribir un comentario.

Carpe Noctem.

* * *

"— _¿Por qué demonios quieres que yo, precisamente yo, vaya a Francia contigo?_

— _Ya sabes por qué._

— _Muy bien._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Iré, si tú quieres que vaya. Iré y me quedaré, y seré tu compañero si lo deseas. No sé por qué quieres que lo haga, ni cuánto tiempo lo querrás, ni cómo será estar contigo, viendo todas tus excentricidades de cerca e intentando ser de ayuda sin saber cómo conseguirlo, pero iré. Estoy cansado de luchar contra ello, me rindo. Iré._

 _Sé lo que necesitas. Precisas una persona que esté siempre de tu parte. Bien, ahora estoy dispuesto a ser esa persona. No sé por qué te he atormentado y te he obligado a pedírmelo, ni por qué te he hecho venir hasta aquí. Siempre supe que iría. Pensaba que perderías el interés porque jamás he entendido realmente por qué me querías a mí. Pero no lo has perdido, ni siquiera con toda la Corte detrás, así que iré. Y, desde luego, cuando te canses de mí y quieras que me marche te odiaré._

— _Confía en mí._

— _Ya lo hago."_

 _Fragmento de El Príncipe Lestat y los reinos de la Atlántida._

Tony trató de ensamblar la pieza por tercera vez infructuosamente. No faltaba ser un genio para saber por qué no encajaba, la herramienta que necesitaba se había roto por obra de la torpeza de Dum-E. Esa herramienta solo podía ser traída por pedido especial a causa de sus peculiaridades y tardaría al menos dos semanas en llegar en sus manos. Maldijo las listas de espera ¡Él era Tony Stark por amor la ciencia!

En ese momento recordó que una de las plumas de Pepper tenía una forma similar a la parte que necesitaba, podría escanearla y con algunas modificaciones reimprimirla, no haría un trabajo excelente pero le serviría.

Esperando que Pepper no se la hubiera llevado corrió al estudio y comenzó a rebuscar entre los gabinetes. Encontró la pluma metida en uno de los libros de Pepper y lo abrió notando que la estaba usando como separador buscó algo más para sustituir la pluma. Solo le faltaba que ella decidiera regresar para que se enojara por perder la página del libro que ella iba leyendo, solo JARVIS sabía cómo se ponía ella cuando eso pasaba, lo había atestiguado varias veces ya.

Tomó una hoja de papel, miró el libro y sonrió. No mucha gente sabía que Pepper había tenido una etapa gótica, con delineador negro, corsés y pelo del color de un cuervo incluido. De eso solo quedaba un grato recuerdo y gusto por algunos libros.

Él solo sabía lo básico, había visto alguna que otra peli de vampiros y leído por exigencia los tres primeros libros de Crónicas Vampíricas, la de Anne Rice, gracias, no la de ese romance adolescente. Respecto a la lectura de libros… Pepper lo había obligado a leer el primero para ver la película y apreciarla en todos sus matices, el segundo Tony lo había leído por iniciativa propia a causa de la curiosidad, Lestat era todo un personaje y una versión excéntrica de Tony, o al menos así lo había visto él; el tercero lo había leído porque quería saber cómo seguía pero de ahí en adelante había claudicado porque no le interesaban las historias de todo el reparto coral del tercer libro.

La última vez que él se había fijado eran ocho o quizás nueve libros y al ver la contraportada se preguntó en que libro irían. Dejándose de tonterías y poniéndolo en su lista de búsqueda en Google abrió el libro en la página que el libro marcaba. La curiosidad o la nostalgia por aquellos tiempos le hicieron leer la página en la que Pepper iba.

Se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando terminó el fragmento. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes, usando la misma pluma de marca-páginas con su prototipo ya olvidado, fue y se sirvió una buena copa de oporto.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Cuando el paladio casi lo mata se vio obligado a consumir cantidades ingentes de clorofila y muy poca gente sabía que la maldita cosa arruinó para siempre sus papilas gustativas. Había dejado de lado el alcohol en su mayoría luego del desmadre de esa fiesta.

No había vuelto a él cuándo Pepper lo dejó, el mejor que nadie sabía que una resaca no hacía mucho por mejorar un corazón roto. Tampoco había vuelto cuando se había desatado la Guerra Civil porque lo necesitaban; como había dicho Nolan, no es sobre lo que la gente merece, es sobre lo que necesita. La gente merecía un héroe puro y bueno, como el Capipaleta pero tenían que conformarse con él porque era lo único que había a la mano.

Mentalmente se burló del lindo nombre le habían puesto los medios. Su adolescente interno discutió con eso, eso no había sido una Guerra Civil. Guerra Civil implicaba una batalla entre dos facciones de un mismo bando. Ellos nunca habían sido un solo bando. Había sido como eliminar una plaga y el eslabón más débil, en pocas palabras, él. Al final la batalla se resumía en la pelea entre los que querían deshacerse de él y los que no tenían más opción que mantener cierto grado de lealtad hacía él. Dicho así era muy cínico, pero era la cruda verdad.

 _Miénteles a todos, no te mientas a ti mismo._

Eso le habían inculcado Arno y Hermione. Él no se había engañado, era un monstruo, se regodeaba en ser el mercader de la muerte, un digno hijo de Howard. Afganistan lo destruyó y él lo asumió, no era más que un niño destruido y monstruoso. El paladio le mostró que él no era tan valiente como quería creer, era un niño destruido, monstruoso, cobarde y que quería ser amado.

Con Los Vengadores cometió el error de engañarse. Creyó que era amado o si bien no amado, era aceptado como parte de algo. Iluso. Eso lo encegueció y cuando vio el cariz de las cosas se rompió como Howard, Afganistán, Stane, Vanko, Hammer, Killian, Wanda y el paladio no lo habían logrado.

Había querido morir en Siberia y que todo acabara.

Que por una vez el dolor sordo en su pecho se detuviera.

Que la traición dejara de escocer.

Que "él es mi amigo" como si Tony no lo fuera, se desvaneciera.

Recordó el cabello rojo de Hermione que caía como la sangre mientras sus manos, sus hermosas manos, se cortaban por tratar de sacarlo de la armadura mientras le lloraba que no se muriera.

No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces y quiso que ella estuviera con él, que uniera todos los pedazos rotos e imperfectos que había en él como solo uno de sus abrazos podía hacerlo. Pero eso no iba a pasar. No supo porque lo salvó pero ella le había dado la espalda hacía muchos años atrás.

Quizás por efecto del alcohol o del puro masoquismo le dijo a VIERNES que le pasara los libros de Crónicas Vampíricas y los leyó todos de corrido, solo deteniéndose para ir por otra botella, al baño y cuando la inconsciencia le ganaba.

Los terminó y se quedó mirando el techo durante tiempo indefinido.

Pensó en Steve como el dulce de Louis, capaz de amar hasta límites insospechados… salvo a él. Hacía mucho tiempo había asumido que estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers y que este nunca le correspondería, el escudo incrustado en su pecho había sido muy elocuente.

Estaba en segundo lugar, siempre estaba en segundo lugar. Estaba cansado. Llámenlo egocéntrico pero quería ser lo primero para alguien, pero él, no su empresa, no Iron Man, solo Tony. Deseo ser Lestat, el carismático y excéntrico amado por una panda de inadaptados. El capipaleta fue lo más importante para Howard y tía Peggy, Howard lo era para Jarvis y su madre, Bucky era el más importante para Steve, la empresa para Pepper, el ejército para Rhodey, la familia para Clint, Bruce y Natasha entre ellos y con sus lealtades particulares, Jane era lo más importante para Thor, Wanda y Vis entre ellos, o al menos esperaba por el bien de Vis. Hermione era lo más cercano a eso que tenía pero no se engañaba, Arno era lo más importante para ella.

Quería alguien que no le diera la espalda para variar. Pepper lo había abandonado, Happy estaba con Pepper, Rhodey le había robado una de sus armaduras pese a que le había dado buenas razones para que no lo hiciera y se la había dado a Hammer ¡Hammer por el amor de un Dios en el que no creía! Bruce se había ido ni bien pudo, Natasha había firmado los acuerdos pero se había ido y sabía que estaba con Steve y compañía en Wakanda, Clint, Steve, Sam y Wanda habían declarado una guerra ¿Era mucho pedir que dialogaran y pidieran la modificación de los acuerdos?, Steve y Natasha eran muy buenos negociadores después de todo, además él los hubiera ayudado.

Solo Peter, Thor, Hermione y Vision no le habían dado la espalda todavía. El primero no había visto quien podía ser Tony Stark ni lo conocía lo bastante bien, aún lo idolatraba como si fuera un héroe. Thor no había tenido la oportunidad todavía. Mione le había salvado el cuello pero le había dejado muy claro que estaba por su cuenta y no contara con ella hacía mucho tiempo ya. Vision porque tenía una parte minúscula de JARVIS pero llegado el caso su lealtad estaba con Wanda.

Quería ser la razón por la que alguien diera algo valioso por salvarlo. Solo Yinsen lo había hecho ¿Y para qué? De haber sabido le habría dicho que mejor viviera, volviera héroe a alguien más y lo dejara morir. Él era un cabrón egoísta pero contra lo correcto no había forma de discutir.

Era carismático, excéntrico y con una personalidad peculiar, pero nadie daría nada por el al final.

 _¿Por qué?_ Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, dolía nunca ser lo bastante bueno, lo bastante digno para ser amado.

Era Lestat, pero al final no lo era.


End file.
